


Together

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Cliff-jumping, Established Relationship, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity needs to jump off a cliff, Oliver refuses to let her do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

"No, Felicity! Not without me!" Oliver shouts.  
  
"You’re not the boss of me, Oliver Queen! You can’t tell me what I can and cannot do!" Felicity shouts back in a louder voice. Her face was livid and red from the effort and the anger at Oliver’s arrogance and bossiness.   
  
"Guys, there’s no time to argue! We have to jump!" Diggle interrupts.   
  
The team was on a cliff outside Starling City. They had just infiltrated one of the Triad’s mansions to access their offline servers that contained the Triad’s plans, locations and known members. The offensive move was Felicity’s master plan to aid both Team Arrow and the Starling City Police Department in stopping the Triad.  
  
Everything had gone smoothly tonight. Well, up until the alarms in the mansion were tripped on their way out, alerting the crime gang to their presence. The team narrowly escaped the mansion only to find out that their getaway vehicle had been bombed by the Triad, leaving them no choice but to head for the forest that surrounded the mansion. Deciding to split up to better be able to lose the pursuing Triad members, they agreed to meet at cliffs two kilometers away from the mansion to re-think their escape route once they each (well, Diggle and Roy each; Oliver refused to be split from Felicity) evaded their pursuers.  
  
They all made it. But they knew their time was limited. Eventually, the Triad members will catch on to them and their plans.   
  
Diggle had quickly sent a message to Lyla for an extraction plan. Lyla with A.R.G.U.S. at her disposal promised to be on hand just in case the team hit snag.   
  
The plan was they would all jump into the waters below the cliffs and then swim to the waiting A.R.G.U.S. motorboat that would take them away from the area. For the plan to work, they had to do it before the Triad could spot their location. Having A.R.G.U.S. involved in a shootout with the Triad would lead to too many questions and a truckload of paper work to explain. Why, after all, would a federal agency that was not supposed to exist be dealing with a crime syndicate? The mission, at this point, was not exactly covert.  
  
Roy had already jumped into the water, and was now swimming towards the motorboat that Lyla was manning.  
  
Felicity had made a move to jump in, despite her fears, but Oliver grabbed her to him to stop her.  
  
"We have to go before the Triad spots us!" Diggle reminds them.  
  
"I know!" Felicity retorts, "But Oliver won’t let me!"  
  
"We’ll do it together, Felicity," Oliver growls.  
  
"No! I can do this by myself!" Felicity responds.  
  
"You’re scared! What if you scream on the way down?" Oliver says, "That would give away our location!"  
  
"I won’t!" Felicity promises. With that, she pulls roughly away from Oliver and sprints towards the edge of the cliff to jump into the sea.  
  
 _Don’t scream, don’t scream, don’t scream. Don’t prove Oliver right, Felicity,_ she tells herself as she falls into the water.

Later on, Felicity would remember the exhilaration of cliff-jumping and would want to do it again — under safer, less Arrow-mission-related circumstances. Even much later on, when she and Oliver take their first vacation as a couple, she would choose to go to Acapulco to be able to cliff-dive at the La Quebrada Cliffs.  
  
But now, she tries not to panic as she feels the terror of being airborne and as her body makes its entry into the cold water.  
  
"Felicity!" Oliver shouts and then jumps in after her.   
  
Diggle rolls his eyes, shaking his head before he, too, jumps.  
  
The moment Oliver emerges from the cold water, he immediately looks around for Felicity. He finds her treading, keeping herself in one place as she waits to make sure that he and Diggle have jumped safely. He swims to her and immediately pulls her into his arms.  
  
"Felicity! Why did you do that? Without me? What if something happened? What if you got hurt? What would I do? Huh? How will I survive? You didn’t think, Felicity! I was so scared! You scared the shit out of me! What if you got hurt? Huh? So stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid," he rants, holding her tighter. At the end of his tantrum, before Felicity could calm him down, he kisses her in desperation, panic and relief.  
  
Felicity lets him. She would never object to Oliver kissing her anyway, even if he was being a bossy brat. She kisses him back passionately, high on the adrenaline rush of jumping off a cliff.  
  
"You know, the Triad can still come get you, right?" a voice interrupts their full-on make-out session.   
  
Lyla had moved the motorboat closer to where Felicity and Oliver were. Diggle and Roy safe in it. All three looking like they wanted to spend the next five minutes laughing their asses off, if they were in less dire circumstances.   
  
"Right," Felicity murmurs, releasing Oliver and making a move to swim to the motorboat.  
  
"No, together," Oliver says, treading his left arm in the water while holding Felicity close with his right.  
  
"Again? I can swim on my own, Oliver!" Felicity responds.  
  
"I know that, Felicity. But I’d rather we do it together!"  
  
"Ugh! It’s inefficient! Who knew that you’d be the needy one in this relationship?" Felicity retorts.  
  
Oliver doesn’t bother responding. He just swims to the boat while keeping Felicity wrapped in his arm. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a fic prompt. Here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/96768006948/hiiii-well-a-twitter-friend-of-mine-just-asked


End file.
